


Prince Guy's name is Derek

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Laura Hale, Derek loves chocolate, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, I guess is fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mysterious Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, there is other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: Stiles had a crush on Prince Guy. But Prince Guy had a perfect badass girlfriend and Stiles was only a sad barista. That was Stiles love life.





	Prince Guy's name is Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, November 1st because it was my birthday, but here I am a little late. This awfull written story is based in the incredible art of [ Ryuu on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ryuumw/). You can see certain links there to some great pieces of art. I love her style to draw and Derek's prince hair.

The coffee shop wasn’t his dream summer job, hell it wasn’t his dream job in general. But here it was, Stiles Stilinski, 23 years old, still working at the same coffee shop he started at on his last high school year. His real dream job was the FBI, a regular job at any police station in a big city, or even as a deputy on Beacon Hills Department after his dad. His dad that one day was the town’s Sheriff but retired after being shot. Logically, Stiles stayed behind leaving his dreams aside to took care of his father.

 

And now, now he had the most boring existence ever. Thankfully, his dad was okay and alive with him, walking with a cane if the pain on his leg was too much and working as a consultant for the department because that man wasn’t ready to leave the force. His friends were all occupied with their lives. Scott was almost married, living with his girlfriend in town and working on his own business since his boss, Alan Deaton, retired from his vet shop. Lydia was far away after getting her fancy and complicated degree working on projects equally complicated.

 

That left Stiles in the coffee shop, owned by a young couple around his age (and honestly, Stiles was jealous, who is married and with their own business at 24? No, Scott, you don’t count). Erica was awesome, smart and intimidating like Lydia, but with red lipstick and blonde curls. Boyd was a quiet black guy that could kill you with a movement, but he just decided to stare at you until you leave in fear. Stiles loved them.

 They brought the coffee shop two years ago when the previous owner decided to sell the store and move to a bigger city. Erica and Boyd had some savings and Boyd even sold his car to pay for it. Stiles became more than an employee since then, but he liked to think he wasn’t special for them. After all, he had a payment like a normal person.

 

Stiles shifts were all in the morning until around 2 o 3 pm, always in charge of opening the shop and dealing with the stock and sellers because Erica trusted him enough to be in charge of important stuff. He had four or five coworkers that rotated their shift until the shop closed in the afternoon. Beacon Hills was peaceful enough to know every costumer they had, every one of the regular’s order and they knew almost all the people who spent time in there. So, when a new person entered, he stared.

 

“Holly mother of everything holly”, Stiles murmured. Of course, nobody payed attention to him or to the guy. Or maybe they did see him but ignored his presence.

 

The guy was tall, stubble, green-hazel eyes, dark hair a little long like a Disney prince hair. [ He had a light green t-shirt with the first buttons opened ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmhEK1FhG_S/) and was accompanied by a gorgeous girl. Yeah, a guy like him was obviously straight and in a relationship. They were chatting amicably. She said something that made him frown and she punched him in the arm. The Prince Guy smiled and kept smiling at her while he turned to Stiles. Prince Guy’s lips were moving but Stiles didn’t know what he said.

 

“Sorry. Can you repeat what you said? I was…. really distracted”. The girl smirked, totally amused at him, and Stiles could feel the embarrassment on his face. Of course he was acting like an idiot in front of Prince Guy and his girlfriend.

 

“I said a black coffee for me and a mocha with more chocolate than coffee for him please. Oh, and one chocolate muffin, too”, Prince Guy said not noticing the looks his girl was giving at Stiles.  Before he could say anything else, like how much that was or that he loved chocolate too, the girl said “I got this. Go get a table”. Prince Guy kissed her cheek and went to a far table, away of Stiles view. 

“What names should I put in the cups?” Stiles asked casually, like he did with any other costumer. Only this time he was expecting Prince Guy’s name.

“Laura”, the girlfriend said.

“And his name?”  The Girlfriend, Laura, smiled in a way that made him uncomfortable. “Put Laura in both, its fine”

Well, that went perfect, he thought. The rational part of his brain told him he was being stupid trying to get the guy’s name when he was with his girlfriend.  Stiles was used to ignore his brain.

 

The couple spent almost an hour siting there. Stiles was tempted to go over the table and ask if they wanted something else, but every time he looked their way he found Laura watching him, like she knew what he was thinking. Boyd saw him staring at one point and snorted behind him. “Shut up”, Stiles hissed. Boyd arched an eyebrow. “I know you didn’t say anything, but you almost did. With your face.” Boyd snorted again and went back to his work.

 

*******************

 

The Sheriff station was used to send the rookies to the coffee shop for everybody’s order since Stiles first week working there and his dad, being the Sheriff, wanted to annoy his son. Very funny, though Stiles at that moment. By now it was a tradition that the newest deputy take responsibility and got coffee for everyone at the crack of down until she or he gained experience, or a new deputy was hired. Stiles knew all on the station and their favorites drinks.

 

One of those days Stiles was in the back, organizing food when one of the guys moping the front went looking for him saying one of the deputies was there waiting for the coffee. Stiles was expecting Deputy Anderson, he was the latest addition to the force the last couple of months.  Sure, he wasn’t a rookie anymore but since there wasn’t anyone else he volunteered to do it until a new deputy arrived at some point.

 

Stiles dad mentioned Parrish hired someone new, but he didn’t know when the deputy would be starting, so Stiles was sure Anderson would be there like any other morning.

“Jordan send you earlier today, huh?”, he said not looking to the counter. “Oh, so you are the annoying son!” Stiles dropped a mug surprised and then cursed. The voice talking was definitely not Anderson’s deep voice, unless he woke up with a hot girl voice that morning.  Looking at the deputy, he saw it was The Girlfriend.

“I’m here for twelve coffees? Deputy Anderson said I don’t get charged for it, that’s correct?”

“You are….” Come on Stiles, stop staring like a madman, he thought.

“Laura. Hale. We meet the other day? It’s normal if you don’t remember me. Anyway, can you give me the coffees? I’m in a rush today”

“Right. Give me five minutes, I have all almost ready”

 

That first day the exchange only lasted a few minutes but left Stiles thinking all day about The Girlfriend. He was tempted to ask his dad about her, but it would be a little creepy specially since the real motivation was discover the Prince Guy name. Deputy Hale, or Laura as she asked him to call her, showed up all week for the coffees, always at ridiculous hours in the morning. Since day two he made an effort to start acting normal, or well, normal for Stiles. He knew she was the older sister from a big family, that most of his family died and that’s why she became a police officer, and she lived with Prince Guy on the newest part of Beacon Hills in a nice modern apartment. Still, he didn’t get a name to the face, only a “We live there” or “we do that”. 

 It wasn’t until two weeks later that Prince Guy showed up with her. He seemed annoyed to be there and only grunted his order before moving to a table in a corner. “Don’t mind him. He is not the most social guy in the world”, Laura told him. 

After Laura left, and Prince Guy got his drink, Stiles had nothing to do until the arrive of the first costumers, usually an hour later. Stiles didn’t know what to do with himself, he already cleaned tables and organized the counter, he arranged the cups and played with his phone and the time didn’t pass fast enough.

On the other hand, Prince Guy looked exactly how Stiles remembered. This time he was wearing a blue tshirt, tight jeans and glasses. Freaking glasses. He was smiling at his laptop while adjusting the glasses and Stiles heart melted. He looked so good and adorable. In an impromptu decision, he took one chocolate muffin from the kitchen and went to his table.

Up close, Stiles noticed a tatoo on Prince Guy’s neck, on the side. It was [ a little fox with small trees and a moon ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmL_D1wgoZ-/?hl=es-la&taken-by=ryuumw) that Stiles wanted to trace with his fingers. Trying to smile in a friendly way and not a I-want-to-jump-you-right-now way, Stiles dropped the food next to him.

 “Here, on the house”. Prince Guy frowned and closed the laptop. “What”.

Stiles snorted at his manners. “It’s a muffin. You are supposed to eat it, you know? Is called food”.   

“Oaky”, he said. ‘Okay’, nothing else? Stiles waited for a ‘Thank You’ or something but nothing came out of his mouth. “I’ll…be there. At the counter. If you want anything else.”

 

Stiles ran to the kitchen, avoiding a weird look from Erica at the register. He hid there for thirty minutes until she manhandled him to the front again. When he thought nobody would notice, Stiles dared to look at Prince Guy. The muffin was still there, untouched. Banging his head against the nearest surface, he groaned.

Erica patted his shoulder with a smirk in her voice and said “That’s the second one. He even left in the tips jar the exactly amount of the one you gave him”. If that was enough to keep a smile in his face all day after the Prince Guy left, nobody had to know.

 

*******************

With time he became friends with Laura. When Stiles visited Parrish or any other deputy, they would make small talk at first, until one day Stiles say Laura's phone case with a quote from his favorite show. He left fifteen minutes later that day because he was talking about characters and ships they both loved. It was quicker than any other friendship Stiles ever had, but he and Laura were the adult version of him and Scott. Still, he didn't get a lot of Derek througth her. He kept telling himself the interest was just because they were friends.

“So, guess who was all weird and flustered at home?” Said Laura next day.

“I don’t know. Your mom?” It took him a moment until he registered what he said. “I’m so sorry! It wasn’t my intention at all, you know? I don’t have a filter in the morning and its freaking 5.30 and I’m not awake enough and…why are you laughing?”

“Stiles, its okay. And you know who I was talking about. Derek didn’t shut up about that muffin you gave him. He said maybe five words about it, but you get the point.”

Stiles’ brain stopped. Prince Guy name is Derek?  Laura was dying of laughter in front of him. “OH. MY. GOD. I can see the capital initials in that nickname!!. You are right, you don’t think in the morning.”

“I said that out loud? Of course I said that out loud in front of you of all the people!”.

She was still laughing while she said “You are funny, Stiles, I like you. I’m not mad or whatever are you thinking. Its weird when someone is lusting after him but it’s okay”

‘It’s okay’? What kind of girlfriend was Laura? If Stiles was dating Prince Guy, aka Derek, he would be shooting daggers with his eyes to everyone who looked at him. Thankfully he didn’t say that, instead he said “I’m not lusting after him!”

“Sure thing. Don’t worry, I can share” and Laura winked at him. “A small warning: he would be around often now after what you did for him yesterday”.

Stiles was standing there looking at the door for a full minute after Laura left the shop with the station coffees.

 

 

She was right. At eight Derek came to the coffee shop and asked for a hot chocolate and two muffins. This time he was wearing a withe dress shirt, with a red tie and matching suspenders. Stiles was so distracted that he didn’t hear a thing Derek said to him.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I just…Laura told me I should apologize for being rude yesterday.”

“Oh. Laura told you, right. No problem, man”

“She….she is intense sometimes but I love her.”, Derek said smiling and Stiles couldn’t help feeling jealous.

“I get it. Don’t worry. I won’t bother you anymore, promise.”

They stared at each other without saying anything else. Stiles wonder how many times he could look at his hazel eyes without being punched. A cough startled them and Stiles realized a woman was waiting in the line.

“I’ll go to sit there” Derek pointed to his spot and walked away. The lady behind him was rude all the time she was buying his damm coffee.   

 

 

That day Derek stayed for hours, sometimes talking to the phone, sometimes at Skype. He looked frustrated and angry. Stiles used his break to go over there with a new hot chocolate, since Derek seemed to love it more than any kind of coffee they offered. “Sorry to interrupt. Can I sit? I brought you another drink.”

“Thank you.”  That was a blush under the stubble? No, Stiles was seeing things.  “I’m working so I can’t talk or anything”

“What are you working on? Laura didn’t mention it” Stiles was glancing at the laptop when Derek closed his laptop and said a hurried ‘nothing’. His phone ringed and Stiles waited there awkwardly.

“Yes. No. I can’t rush things or change what I already started.” A pause. Derek sighed and facepalmed hard. “I know my obligations for fuck sake!” And the call was finished harder than it was necessary.

“Work problems?”

“You have no idea”

Stiles hesitated a bit. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“No!...I mean..if you dont have to go back to work yet I can use a little break." 

"Of course, I can stay a little longer". 'As long as you want' Stiles added in his mind. 'He is not single Stiles, control yourself 

Stiles made a drink for himself and spend the rest of his shift talking about the regular costumer. It felt natural. He didn't know how, but they ended forgetting Derek's job in order to keep talking. When he had to go, Derek asked in a soft voice, almost like he was unsure, if he could get Stiles' number. He convinced Derek to exchange [ selfies ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhznOS6BIk8/) so they could use them as a contact photo. 

 

If someone asked him, Stiles would deny until the day he'd died that he went to sleep looking at the picture and smiling like an idiot that nigth. 

 

*******************

They made a routine since then. Stiles would give him something to eat or drink and Derek would work while Stiles told him his day and life. Derek didn’t talk much and never told him anything specific from his life, but they complimented each other well. Stiles could rant about Scott, his dad, the station, or the coffee shop, and Derek could hear him and drop a word or two here and there. More than once Erica left them alone ignoring Stiles was technically working in that time.

Sometimes Stiles tried to ask about Derek’s work but he always got nervous and said it wasn’t important. He received weird calls and Stiles was sure he heard once about him knowing what people do in bed. That didn't do anything to Stiles. Nope, nothing at all.

 

But Stiles’ life wasn’t the one he expected and everything got worse. Derek was a Hale. Which meant he wasn’t Laura’s boyfriend, he was her husband. Stiles saw how cute they were around town a few times but he never connected the dots until he paid attention to his credit card at the coffee shop and saw the last name. He felt the worst guy in the world imagining things with a married guy. And not only mature things, but innocent things like cuddling and holding hands. Said guy that was married to one of his friends now. He was past unattainable crushes, dammit! How Laura never referenced Derek as "my husband" or anything other than his name, was a mystery. Thinking on that, Derek never mentioned Laura as his wife either, only Laura, or Lo one time. 

 

He decided to stop talking to him. It worked for a while. It was killing him each time Derek waved at him or he looked sad when Stiles didn’t use his break to make him company like before. He never texted back the tons of short but cute messages Derek sent him. He eventually stopped. It was more than a month after he first met Laura and Derek and a week since Stiles stopped talking to him, when Laura showed at the shop in her free day. She looked angry.

“What did you do to Derek? “

“Nothing?”

“He is pinning and mopping since last week and Erica told me you are ignoring him on purpose. What? Are you bored already? “

“You talk with Erica?”

“That’s what you got? Not Derek pinning?” Why would Derek be pinning? Unless… no it couldn’t be what he was thinking, Derek didn't look the type to have a mistress, he always had that love in his eyes when someone mentioned Laura. But he knew Derek had strange calls and looked like he was caught doing something wrong every time Stiles read words out of context. “Hello? Earth to Stiles?”

“Sorry, I spaced out. Why do you think I did something?”

“I don’t know maybe because I know him? So whatever happened between you two, fix it.”  And with that, she left.

 

*******************

 

Derek was there next morning looking like someone killed his puppy. He went to his table without ordering. By now, no employee said nothing to him if he was there without buying. Stiles thought he could try and be friends, he got over Lydia Martin in high school, he could get over Derek. Stiles was convinced that Derek was going through a hard time with work and that was making him act weird, whatever he did for a living. It was something he refuses to share, going red every time Stiles brought that into conversation. Taking a cup and a plate, he went to Derek’s corner with his favorite food.   

Derek was on the phone, not knowing Stiles was behind him. He should go back or make his presence noticeable but he just stood there listening part of a private conversation. “…and I am being more productive if I think of us instead ...” A pause and then “Not the sex, shut up! The romance and what I think when… no you are right, we will be talking later okay? I don’t want to talk over the phone. Love you. Bye”.

Holly shit. HOLY SHIT. Derek was cheating on Laura! All made sense. The weird calls Derek usually got and he answered outside the coffee shop if Stiles was around now, the times he closed his laptop when Stiles wanted to look at his mysterious work, why he was sad and mopping lately. He didn’t had time to react when Derek turned around and his face was red as a tomato “Stiles…?”

“I can’t believe it.” Dropping the plate in the table, Stiles hurried behind the counter not listening to Derek voice calling his name. Derek left an hour later without eating the muffins.

 

 

 

Another new tradition was coffee once a week with Laura. Stiles was currently there, thinking the best way to tell your friend that your husband was cheating. Stiles was pissed but he didn't know why exactly. If he was mad because Derek was cheating on a perfect awesome girl like Laura, or becayse the cheating wasn't _with him_. For the hundred texts and talks, he was 90% sure they were flirting. Well, maybe 40% sure. Definitely 20% sure. Derek was ... well, Derek and he was a sad ugly barista. Derek would pick a hot girl or guy to cheat on Laura, not him. 'Jeez, you are the worst, she is your friend, remember? She is about to have her heart broken', Stiles brain pointed out. 

He inhaled deelply. He was ready. "I want to tell you sometthing. About Derek."

“You will do something already or put him out of his misery? Because I can’t take it anymore”, Laura said playfully. “Derek is all depressed because you found out his big secret”. Laura voice got serious when he didn’t react with a sarcastic comment “I thought you were different. I thought you were friends and that you liked him, that you wouldn’t make fun of him”.

Laura knew about the other girl? And about his pathetic maybe more than a crush on him?. "How are you so calm about this? I understand you are cool with it but is weird for me. I’m sorry”. Stiles grow up with his father loving his mother and no one else. He didn’t understand a couple who could let the love of their life being with another person.  

“Derek is happier that before we moved here and I only care about his happiness.” Laura sighed. “I have a late shift today. Go to our house around dinner and talk to him. He’d appreciates your friendship at least if you prefer to keep it that way for now.”

Stiles looked at the piece of paper with the address. “Okay. Okay I’ll give it a shoot about the friendship thing. Are you sure he wants to be my friend knowing I...”.  

"That you want to have his babies?". Stiles was red in a second, trying to cover it up with indignation. "Jesus Christ, Laura!" She only laughed, the weirdo.

 

*******************

 

The knock on the door surprised him. Laura was out and he didn’t have friends. And now that Stiles found out about his work and maybe about his massive crush on him too, any chance to be more than friends were lost. He was tired and had a deadline in a month and a half but he was stuck with the book. Since Stiles was out of his life he lost his inspiration. It was ridiculous but only with one of Stiles smiles he could write for hours. He was so creepy, Laura was rigth the teasing.

The knock repeated. Cursing, he went and opened the door. “Stiles?”

“Derek. Can I come in?”  He didn’t wait for an answer and walked inside the apartment.

“What are you doing here? You looked pretty upset last time I saw you.”

“Yes, I was. But I was thinking and it’s not my business what you do in your free time. If Laura is okay with this, I will be okay even if I don’t share your...inclinations. We can still be friends anyway.” Stiles extended his hand to shake, like an unspoken contract and Derek looked confused and hurt at the same time. “No”.

“What? Why not?”

“I can’t be friends with someone who think its not okay what I do. People pay me for this and I like it, so you can take your judgmental self and go”

“You get paid?” That were BIG news. Derek was like, what? An escort? So he wasn’t cheating on Laura exactly it was a consensual job?

“Yes Stiles, I don’t write for free.”

Okay that turned out to a different path. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“About you being upset because you heard me talking with Laura about the adult novels I write and how you inspired me this past weeks?”, he asked with a growing flush on his cheeks

“No, I’m upset because you were cheating on Laura and she is my friend!”

“What my sister had to do with all of this?”

“LAURA IS YOUR SISTER?! WAIT YOU WRITE ADULT NOVELS?”

 

 

Later, when Laura opened open the door with her hands full of pizza and beer, shouting "Are you making out already?” They were, actually, making out in the couch, [ Stiles sitting in Derek's lap, making a face at Laura for being interrupted.](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn38BEXhq22/)

 

*******************

The Hales and the Stilinskis had lunch twice a week since Derek and Stiles were officially dating. John or Laura had to mention every time that confusing moment when Stiles through Derek was married to Laura, and Derek through Stiles found out about his R-rated job. They still mentioned it the day of the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [ Tumblr as zwatchtowerz](zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/) and other places with the same username but I barely use it lately. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine, be nice if you want to yell at me for my terrible writting.I'll probably edit this after it got published.


End file.
